The present invention relates to a security marking film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a film for providing laser transferable security indicia.
Laser markable graphics have come into widespread use in many industries. Such graphics are typically applied using a laminated film or other carrier having multiple layers at least one of which includes a dye or colorant. The graphic (in the form of the dye or colorant) is transferred to an article to be marked by exposure to laser light. In a typical arrangement, the film is brought into contact with the article and the film is exposed to laser light energy.
The energy from the laser light fuses one or more of the layers with the article, resulting in the transfer of material to the article. This “prints” the indicia on the article. It has, however been found that use of laser energy to effect such a transfer generally results in high localized temperatures at the laser/film juncture site. Temperatures in the range of 1800° F. to 2200° F. are not uncommon when using lasers. As a result, laser printed graphics are typically limited to use with known dyes and pigments for providing only visibly or visually recognized indicia.
Fraud and counterfeiting result in the loss of billions of dollars annually. As such, one of today's most pressing issues is security in products and transactions. In order to deter fraud and counterfeiting, a plethora of security devices have come into use. For example, holograms are now in widespread use on, for example credit card and other securities documents (e.g., stocks and bond certificates). Radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags are also becoming popular for use in retail industries. One drawback to many of today's security devices is that they are readily identifiable as such. That is, upon viewing these devices, it is quite clear that they are in fact security devices. While this may in certain instances deter fraud and/or counterfeiting, it makes it easier to defeat these security devices.
Although security can never be perfect, it may often be more effective when the security device is difficult to identify or difficult to separate from the item that is the subject of the security measures. If the unscrupulous individual knows that there is a security device but cannot identify it, or cannot readily separate the device from the object, then that object is less likely to be the subject of fraud or counterfeiting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security device that is not readily identifiable as a security device. Desirably, such a device is easily applied to an object through one or more known processes. More desirably, such a device is capable of incorporation into known common uses.